Ranma 1/2 : Fall of the Dark Empire
by Kayla Athena Dravens
Summary: The Ranma 1/2 girls becoming Ronin Warriors
1. Default Chapter

  
  
_RANMA 1/2: THE FALL OF THE EMPIRE_  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
The day was starting out in the quiet suburb of Tokyo known as Nermia as the occupants of the Tendo Training Hall were slowly starting to stir and go about their morning routines.  
  
  
The eldest Tendo daughter was already busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the other 6 people in the house as the middle Tendo daughter Nabiki was reading the morning Tokyo Stock exchange in the morning paper in silence. But that silence was broken by a thunderous thud that came from the adjacent dojo.  
  
  
Everyone knew it was only the youngest Tendo daughter Akane going through her morning exercises and also venting of pent up steam towards her reluctant fiance' Ranma Saotome, who was already in his own morning ritual. At least, the most recent one that he has adapted.  
  
  
This new morning routine involved the founding master of The Anything-Goes-Martial Arts School and the world's dirtiest old man, Happosai. Ranma chased the lecherous senasi around the house as he yelled out," Come here, you old freak!!! How dare you try and put this bra on me and try to change me into a girl for your sick little heart' pleasure!!! For crying out loud!! I've told you a million times that I am a guy!!! So, cut it out will ya!!!".  
  
  
For being an old guy hovering somewhere around 100 or so, the lustful lecher was amazingly staying ahead of Ranma by a small distance as he held a lacey bra in his hand. " Ranma! Is that anyway to speak to you master!?! Besides if you would just turn into a girl and model this lovely bra for me. Then I would leave you alone!". Ranma didn't buy it for a minute.  
  
  
Ranma sharply replied," Don't give me that bull, old man!!! Why you little...!!". Just as Ranma about had a hold of Happosai, he tripped over something thrown by the perverted instructor and was sent flying off of the back porch and into the freshwater pond in the backyard that had been recently filled with cold water.  
  
  
When Ranma-San entered the pool, he was a lanky young man with black hair that was tied into a dragonsting tail in the back. But when he came was a different story entirely. Ranma-San resurfaced as Ran-Chan, the slightly shorter girl that was as wiry as a firecracker with bright red hair that definitely reflected her spirit with the same dragonsting tail that Ranma-San always wore to keep his enormously long hair out of his way.  
  
  
The pig-tailed girl screamed out," What did you have to go and do that for, you old freak!!!!".   
  
  
Hearing the unmistakable voice of Ran-Chan, Happosai stopped dead in his tracks and went back to where he sent Ranma-San flying from. He looked towards the freshwater pool and saw his lustful heart' desire in the well endowed chest of Ran-Chan.  
  
  
Feeling filled with a perverted energy, Happosai took a flying leap towards the evacuating Ran-Chan with lingerie still in hand as he cried out," Ranma, my boy!! A good cry in your bosom would help to forgi....!!!". Again, Ran-Chan didn't buy it  
  
  
"Dry up, old freak!!!!", Ran-Chan told Happosai as she sent the founder of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School flying in to another time zone with a slap.  
  
  
Ran-Chan slowly got out of the pool and started walking back towards the house. Which he was now a permanent resident for the last 4 years or so. Ran-Chan was about ready to take a nice hot shower. Not only to turn back into a guy, but also to get ready for another day at Furinkan High School with Akane and Nabiki. That wasn't to be for a few more minutes.  
  
  
Just as Ran-Chan was about to step on the first stair leading into the house, she heard a shrill voice call out, "NEI HOU, RANMA!!". Instantly Ran-Chan recognized the high pitched squeal of the Chinese Amazon Shampoo.   
  
  
"Sh...Sh....Sh...Shampoo!! Wha...What are you doing here this early in the morning?!?", stuttered nervously Ran-Chan as she captively listened to Shampoo' response," Shampoo was on her way to Great Grandmother' restaurant when I see dirty old man flying away and know that Ranma be awake. Shampoo also fix Ranma breakfast so that Ranma see that Shampoo a good wife and he agree to make Shampoo a bride.". Ran-Chan was very leery of Shampoo' gift because of several bad experiences in the past when she dealt with the Amazon.  
  
  
Ran-Chan stood still for a moment as she tried to figure out exactly what Shampoo' latest angle was as a stream of hot water was poured onto Ran-Chan' head. Instantly, Ranma-San reappeared to the delight of Shampoo.  
  
  
Feeling so happy to see her reluctant fiancee', Shampoo hopped off of the Tendo roof and landed with her arms locked tightly around Ranma-San. He cried out," Now cut that out, will ya?!?". But Shampoo and Ranma-San weren't alone in the back porch area at that very same moment.  
  
  
Just as Ranma was trying to wiggle his way out of Shampoo' steel grip, Akane casually strolled by on her way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower after a gruelling workout and saw the display in the wrong way. A whole new aggression built up inside Akane.  
  
  
Not even waiting for an explanation from Ranma, Akane screamed at Ranma," RANMA!!! What do you think you are doing with Shampoo?!? And at this time of the morning no less. Why don't you two go get a room for that kind of thing!!!!".  
  
  
Ranma desperately tried to break free from Shampoo and try to explain this whole scene to Akane. But Akane didn't want any type of explanation as she grabbed the nearby breakfast table and laid across Ranma' head with all of the force that she could muster from her rage. Unfortunately, Akane' blow didn't even come close to striking Shampoo like she hoped that it would.  
  
  
As Ranma laid on the ground with an occasional twitch to let everyone know that he was still alive, Shampoo asked Akane," Why for you do that, Akane?". Slowly Ranma rose back up to his feet and added," Yeah! What in the heck what did you do that for?!?".  
  
  
Akane snappishly replied, Not like you really care, Ranma. But I thought it was a bit early for you and Shampoo to be doing that.". That enraged Ranma enough that he lashed out at Akane," Now, cut that out, will ya? Shampoo surprised me while I was going back into the house, okay!",pausing," Besides, why do you seem to care all of a sudden who it is that I kiss anyway!".  
  
  
Akane had heard enough from Ranma. She withdrew her hand back and simply slapped Ranma so hard that he was sent flying again into the backyard pond where he became Ran-Chan.  
  
  
When Ran-Chan resurfaced, she noticed that Akane and Shampoo had both left. Feeling frustrated, Ran-Chan called out," Akane!! You are SO UNCUTE!!!!". She also knew that she was now going to be late for school.   
  
  
  



	2. A New Spark is Born

  
  
**_CHAPTER ONE : A NEW SPARK IS BORN_**  
  
  
  
  
In the 4 years that Ranma Saotome and his father Genma had been living with Soun Tendo and his 3 teenage daughters, an unspoken bond has been formed between the two families that no one can ever really put into words. Despite the constant objections by Akane with regards to her family arranged marriage to an equally reluctant Ranma. That bond was now about to be tested in a way that no one could have ever anticipated as Ranma-San laid comatose in a hospital bed.   
  
  
Every member of the Tendo-Saotome family and close friends came by the General Hospital Of Nermia as often as they possibly could do. All that is except for one. Akane refused to leave her fiance' bedside during his ordeal. Of course, Akane claimed during that time that she would've done the same thing for anyone in the family, but she refused to admit to anyone including herself why she was doing this. Everyone knew that she couldn't be convince of that reason.  
  
  
Hours slowly passed into days as Akane kept up her vigil over Ranma. The hospital tried on several occasions to convince Akane that she needed to go home and get some sleep, but to no avail. Of course, several orderlies got busted noses in the attempt before the hospital put a roll away cot in the room for Akane to sleep on when she needed it.  
  
  
By the time that day 5 rolled around, Akane started to lower her guard and finally started to realize what her friends and family had seen blossom over the past 3 years. Akane was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Ranma and the same for him.  
  
  
Even though Ranma was comatose, her heart told her that he could still hear and feel her. Instinctively, Akane took Ranma' right hand in her hands and slowly placed the back of his well calloused hand to her left cheek. As Akane rubbed his hand slowly across her cheek, she began to think to herself that this wasn't exactly how she wanted to express her love to Ranma, but the time had come for her to say the words out loud to hear herself say it. She told herself," Ranma, you jerk! I have been doing everything in my power over the last few years since you came to live with us to avoid this type of moment. But I guess that the ancestors have spoken. You have been a royal jerk at times and I am admittedly hard to get along with a lot of times also.".   
  
  
Akane finally spoke the words that she never thought that she would ever say aloud to Ranma," Ranma. I love you, ya big jerk.". A wave of ecstacy crashed over Akane as she knew that a great burden had been lifted off of her shoulder now that she said those words that would have made her father extremely happy. But nothing could prepare her for the response that she got," I love you, too.".  
  
  
A slightly bruised and sore Ranma uttered his response as he slowly tried to lift his ravaged carcass up in the bed with a silent encouragement from Akane. Afraid that this moment was a dream or something, neither of them dared to speak anything as their joyful eyes locked in a stare.  
  
  
Their joyous moment was soon shattered by a higher pitched voice from the second hospital bed. Akane recognized it as the voice of Ranma' girl side, AKA Ran-Chan. "I love you both!".  
  
  
Hearing his girl side' voice again made Ranma-San very nervous as he recalled when Happosai had spilt them once before and she almost destroyed him. Seeing the intense fear on his face, Akane tried to calm Ranma down and began trying to explain the events of the past five days to him.  
  
  
" Look, Ranma. There is a lot that has happened in the last few days that you need to know about. But I can't tell you if you don't calm down a bit. This is some heavy duty stuff that you and Ran-Chan need to know about.". Ranma-San did calm down a bit as Akane continued explaining," Do you remember that morning that you were late for school because the scene with Shampoo?", pausing as Ranma hesitantly shook his head yes," Well it seems that when you got a few feet from the gates of the school, when you were struck by a bolt of blue lightning. For about a minute, the Ranma that had just been struck was floating in the air. But when you came down, Ranma and Ran-Chan laid out cold on the ground where the lightning had struck you a few moments earlier. That's pretty much how it happened. And now you both are here in the hospital.".  
  
  
Ranma slowly processed all of the story that Akane laid at his feet with a bit of harsh reality that he knew it was true. Ranma asked Akane," Does the family know about this? How are they taking it?".  
  
  
Akane replied," They are actually ecstatic about it in many ways, but your dad hasn't really said much about it since it happened. I'm not really sure about how he is taking the news. No one has been able to get through to him. I'm sure that he will be excited to hear that the both of you are awake now.".   
  
  
Akane was about to say something else when al of their friends and family soon engulfed Ranma, Ran-Chan, and Akane with a flurry of hugs, emotions unhinged, and laughter that filled the room.   
  
  
Feeling the need to be alone to work out their new found relationship, Akane and Ranma-San quietly sneaked out of the room for some private time and talk. A new spark was born amidst a long river of denial.  
  



	3. The Journey Begins

CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY BEGINS  
  
  
  
  
There was a gentle breeze blowing as Ranma, Akane, Ran-Chan. Nabiki, and her American boyfriend Ryan Cage sat in the park and just relaxed after an especially hard week at home and at school. Besides, Ranma had a surprise for Akane that he had planned for a day like this.   
  
  
The day was turning out to be perfect alright. The wind was carrying the sweet fragrance and the petals of the freshly bloomed cherry blossoms on its gentle current. Many would say that the blossoms weren't the only things blooming in the air in this near perfect heaven.  
  
  
Ran-Chan quietly sat on the park bench as she saw how much in love Akane and Ranma and Ryan and Nabiki were in love with each other by the sickening little things that people in love would do. Ran-Chan slowly started feeling like a fifth wheel as she thought to herself," Love is everywhere, but there is no one for me to share it with. THIS SUCKS!!!!!".  
  
  
Just as Ran-Chan finished her thought, she heard the annoyingly loud voice of Upperclassmen Kuno cry out,"Pig- Tailed Girl!! At last, I have found you!!!! I , Tatewaki Kuno, the rising star of the High School fencing world have come here to tell you that I decided that I will date with you!!!! Come to me, my little pig-tailed girl!!!".   
  
  
Unimpressed with Kuno' offer, Ran-Chan extended her left hand as Kuno blindly continued his charge towards the slightly depressed red-headed girl who was resting her very troubled head on her right hand.  
  
  
The lovestruck Blue Thunder of Furinkan High didn't even see Ran-Chan' extended fist, but he definitely felt it when he was struck by it really hard. She told Kuno," Give it up, Kuno. I have never been or ever will be interested in you!". The words didn't strike pay dirt in Kuno' mind as he laid on the ground with a goofy grin on his face and twitching in pain. Everyone, included Ran-Chan, giggled a bit at Kuno.  
  
  
Nabiki jokingly said, " At least one good thing about Kuno Baby, he's persistent. I also have to admit that he was always a barrel of fun, especially when he was chasing you , Akane.", pausing to take a quick glance over at Kuno," Anyway, I can't believe that it has bad about 2 months you two have been dating each other. Surprisingly, you haven't killed each other yet. I guess, dare I say it, you two are truly in love with each other. It's about blasted time, sis.".  
  
  
Akane blushed slightly as she replied," Yeah, I guess you're right. We are in love, but we still need to work out some things between us. Besides, Nabiki. You and Ryan look pretty happy together in your own right.". Nabiki spoke with a slight sorrow in her voice," We are, but I really wish that Daddy would understand that I'm not seeing Ryan to spite him in anyway. And I dare say it, I am in love with him.," pausing to catch a tear," Anyway, I didn't always like him when he started going to our school. He first came off as a typical American boy, but I soon saw a different side to him. I guess you could say that he kinda grew on me in a good way.".  
  
  
Just then the quiet party of five and a half was soon turned into a party of ten as Kuno came back to life as Ukyo Kuonji, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga Habiki joined the party. This was a definite tense moment for all because their given combined past confrontation.  
  
  
A few months ago, any variation of this particular group of people would have gotten together and the fur would have definite flew. The best way to describe their pseudo relationship was like throwing a lit match into powderkeg room. No one ever knew exactly what would happen next because the one volatile factor centered around Ranma and Akane.   
  
  
But the last couple of months or so have been an incredible experience for all those gathered in the park as Ranma and Akane' relationship slowly took hold in everyone' minds. In that same time, friendships surprisingly grew stronger and bonds were created.  
  
  
With extra food provided by Ukyo and Shampoo, everyone slowly lowered their guards enough to let themselves have a good time. Even Ran-Chan eventually participated in the festivities.  
  
  
Mousse was the main source of entertainment as he treated everyone to a spectacular of "magic". But even Mousse' magic couldn't have predicted or protected everyone from the unusually bad weather that seemed to move into the area.  
  
  
Suddenly, a wickedly cold wind ripped through the park with a vengeance as Ranma and the gang started packing everything up. The winds kicked up a notch as the sky darkened even further and was soon filled with lightning bolts. Ranma and Ran-Chan simultaneously got a very bad feeling about the approaching storm.  
  
  
Nabiki suggested," Let's get this stuff together and move it over to our house!". No one argued as the eerie feeling that the Ran Twins felt slowly spread throughout the group. That only made everyone try to get everything up faster and get the heck out of dodge. The consensus was that the impending storm wasn't natural at all.   
  
  
A wave of pure fear succumbed Ranma enough that he yelled out," Forget this stuff!! Let's haul ass back to the house! C'mon everyone!!!!!". It was too late for that.  
  
  
In a strange case of deja vu, Ranma was struck by a bolt of blue lightning which lifted him into the air like before. Ranma cried out in a shower of immense pain," AKANE!!!! HELP ME, AKANEEEE!!!!".  
  
  
Akane reacted instinctively as she reached her hand out to Ranma, but soon found herself engulfed in the same blue lightning as it jumped from person to person. It wasn't long before the entire group was encased in the lightning' electric grasp.  
  
  
The screams were blood curdling enough that a madman would have found that to be his symphony of pain. The lightning coursed through everyone' being in way that could be only described as a micro lightning bolt with a tail of razor blades racing through their being.   
  
  
The pain grew to be so intense that everyone finally passed out from it. But that was the last good thing to happen to the group before their pending adventure was done.  
  
  
When the crew passed out from the pain, they were still in Nermia. That wasn't where they would wake up at.  
  
  
Akane was the first one to slowly come around and see that she and the girls were literal strangers in a strange land. And even though she was still a bit groggy, Akane' sense made up for that as they became stronger than ever before.  
  
  
Akane felt at the ground below her feet with her hands and found it to be very ash like in consistency. Very different from the sweet smelling grass of the park back in Nermia. The air also seemed to feel like it was on fire as Akane found that she had a hard time catching her breath while she scoped out the local landscape.  
  
  
"Do I dare ask what on Earth could go wrong next today??". Akane asked herself that as the ground below her started to shake violently as Ukyo, Shampoo, Ran-Chan, and Nabiki slowly came around at the same time. It finally hit Akane like a ball ping hammer where exactly she had woken up at.  
  
  
Ukyo asked," How in the hell did we get ourselves on the side of this volcano, Akane?". Shampoo replied," Shampoo, don't know. But Shampoo think that we need to run because volcano going to blow right now!!!".   
  
  
Everyone soon that Shampoo was right as a small stream of lava flowed out from the top of the volcano and slowly made its way towards the still shaken up girls.  
  
  
The 5 disoriented girls started to run faster they thought that they could as they tried to keep some distance between them and the liquid fire. Unfortunately, more lava flowed from the crater and added onto the stream of molten ooze.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Gift Pt 1

  
**_CHAPTER 3: THE GIFT pt.1_**  
  
  
  
  
With hope, time, and land running out like water through a sift, the time for a leader to emerge from the ranks of Team Tendo was overdue. Feeling the lava slowly closing in for the proverbial kill, Akane saw a few meters ahead what looked like a drainage ditch. It appeared to be about a meter and a half wide.  
  
  
Figuring that it was the girls only hope for escape. Realizing this macabre fact, Akane yelled to the girls running behind her closely," There's a ditch up ahead! We'll have to jump it! We'll hopefully be safe on the other side!".   
  
  
The group replied," OKAY!". Reaching deep inside each of their souls to find something that would give them to run a bit faster towards the possible safe spot on the other side.   
  
  
Suddenly, each one of them felt something like a light switch click on as they to a bit faster. The distance between them and the lava grew slowly, but steadily.   
  
  
Severely out of breath, not one person could actually remember jumping the narrow ditch as they watched the lava be successfully contained by the crevice. Akane looked at the lava and thought to herself," That was WAY too close for anyone' comfort.", pausing for a moment as she looked back at the other girls," Come to think of it! I could've sworn that the guys were with us when we were all struck by that lightning bolt. I hope that their okay where ever they are at.".  
  
  
Akane asked the still slightly winded girls,'" Is everyone okay??". Ran-Chan replied," As good as we can be!", gasping occasionally," Especially considering what we just went through. What I'd like to know though is just exactly how did we get onto the side of that stinking volcano in the first place?!?". The same question and sentiment was shared by each member of the group with no apparent answer. One thing was for sure. They weren't in Nermia anymore.  
  
  
Trying to get their bearings, Ukyo, Akane, Ran-Chan, Nabiki, and Shampoo each scanned a portion of the surrounding countryside for any signs of life. After a few moments of searching, Ran-Chan saw some type of village on the other side of a thick patch of forest just a few meters away.  
  
  
Pointing out her findings to the rest of the group, Ran-Chan slowly started walking towards the hidden village. That is until Akane yanked her back by her shirt collar. "What did you do that for, Akane?!?". shrieked Ran-Chan.  
  
  
"We don't need to go off half cocked, Ran-Chan! Call it what you will, but I have a very bad feeling about those woods that I can't really describe in words.", pausing to take another look at the woods," Let's walk together into the woods, but be ready for anything. Okay?!?". Knowing that Akane was making sense, Shampoo and company hesitantly went along with Akane' plan. Even Akane' sister Nabiki had slight doubts about her little sister's plan, but along with it anyway.  
  
  
Ran-Chan ran point with Ukyo bringing up the rear as Team Tendo moved towards the dark forest with a certain degree of unease that they could feel in their stomachs.  
  
  
The dark skies of the night outside of the forest was gloomy enough, but the inside of the evil forest was like a black hole as the moonlight couldn't breakthrough the tightly woven canopy. Not even a sound could be heard in the pitch black abyss as Ran-Chan carefully ventured forward. Unfortunately, Team Tendo wasn't the only creatures in the dismal grove as they were being stalked by an unknown predator with the evilest of intentions towards the still juiced up girls.  
  
  
About halfway through the sinister brush, shafts of moonlight slowly started peaking through the canopy and piercing the darkness like hunting spears into their prey. As the darkness slowly withdrew, Ran-Chan could clearly see that they were getting closer to the secret village. Unfortunately, their mysterious stalker made his presence known as he jumped out from his hiding place and stood at the entrance to the village.   
  
  
Ran-Chan was first to scream as she saw the menacing warrior' shape just about cover the entire opening to the village. This over 7' tall tin man from hell appeared to armored from head to toe in an ancient style of armor that was only rumored to have existed. The only other thing visible was the long sword he carried and also the eyes on this guy would make anyone' blood run cold.  
  
  
As Ran-Chan checked over the armored foot soldier, she thought to herself," I have no idea why this guy has a beef with us. I have a sneaky feeling though that it isn't a good thing for us.".  
  
  
Ran-Chan patiently waited for the soldier' first move with her chestnut fist attack ready when the soldier finally spoke in a eerie voice," So. These are the legendary Ladies of the 13TH Dragon," pausing," Not really much to look at right now. The Master will reward well for dispensing with you pests and bringing your heads to him as my proof.".   
  
  
The metallic behemoth' words puzzled Team Tendo as they tried to figure what the soldier was talking about. Had it with being nice for the moment, Akane cried," Look, pal! I don't know exactly who or what you are! If you don't move your tin ass out of our way, then we'll just have to move it for ya!!!!". Akane' words shocked her companions for a moment as they couldn't believe what she just said, but they agreed whole heartedly with her meaning.  
  
  
The Soldier replied," You weak humans couldn't do it! You aren't that much of a threat!", pausing before confidentially saying," I dare you to try it!!!!".  
  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel' back as Akane replied," YOU ASKED FOR IT, BUDDY!!!! C'MON GIRLS!!!!". Instantly, Akane and Ukyo started attacking the soldier' lower body as Ran-Chan and Shampoo attacked from above with a vengeance. Predictably, Nabiki stood in the rear and watched the whole scene play out.  
  
  
Unfortunately, the high and low attack that had worked many times before failed miserably. Ukyo and Akane were stopped in mid attack with a front back kick that doubled up both of them as the soldier simultaneously blocked Ran-Chan and Shampoo' aerial strike with a simple high block that hit them like a grenade going off.   
  
  
The sheer impact of the kick and block from the soldier was enough to send the 4 attackers flying back several meters where they came to rest at the feet of Nabiki Tendo. And Nabiki was standing almost 10 meters away from the armored foot soldier.  
  
  
Seeing her friends lying on the ground in pain and barely conscious, Nabiki knew that she couldn't just stand by and see her loved ones get hurt. Reaching deep down in her soul again, Nabiki channeled her anger into a place that she never thought she would ever have to use.   
  
  
Slowly as her battle aura started building, Nabiki slowly tuned out the groans of her traveling companions until they were silent and she could only hear the beating of her own heart. At that moment. Nabiki began running headlong towards the soldier with a fire like the one that she out ran from the volcano. About halfway to the soldier, Nabiki leaped and cried out towards the heavens," GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!". Nabiki delivered a western (wrestling) lariat with such force that she literally knocked the soldier backwards enough to put him down to one knee as he tried to block the move.  
  
  
The metal man wasn't the only one that was surprised by Nabiki' attack. Akane and Ran-Chan slowly came around at the same moment of the impact between Nabiki and the roadblock. They were stunned to see the usually money hungry Nabiki doing something from her heart. And the fact that she was using an attack shocked the heirs to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.   
  
  
Akane asked," Are you okay, Nabiki?!?". Nabiki didn't reply as she looked over her left shoulder at the rest of the recovering group. Akane could tell that Nabiki' adrenaline was still pumping heavily. There was also something else different about Nabiki.  
  
  
A blue light seemed to light up on Nabiki' forehead as a Japanese character symbol started flashing. The group saw that it was the symbol for "Trust". As the rest of the gang started stumbling up to their feet, everyone could see that Nabiki wasn't the only that was sporting a flashing character on her forehead.   
  
  
Nabiki rose from her kneeling position as the rest of Team Tendo rose to their feet and stood side by side with a still jazzed up Nabiki. They now turned their focused attention towards the stubborn roadblock, who was also getting back up to his feet.   
  
  
The soldier stood ready for the girls as he told them," Not bad, little one! I am surprised that you did that. Too bad it won't happen again , Nabiki Tendo! Prepare to be sent to the next dimension, girls!!!".   
  
  
Team Tendo just let those comments roll off their backs like water on a duck as they charged in unison towards the soldier with hell burning in their eyes. But a kibosh was put on that plan by an event that no one in that forest could have ever predicted.  
  
  
The charge of the lady brigade was halted by the sudden appearance of a staff. It landed exactly halfway between the soldier and the girls. But the girls knew instinctively that this wasn't any ordinary staff.  
  
  
Akane and the girls could sense some type of magick flow throughout the staff. It flowed from the ornamental top of gold to the simple wooden point that was lodged firmly into the ground. The ornamental top consisted of a golden pair wings held in place by a golden sphere on top with 2 curves in each side of the top that held 3 golden rings in place. As the 6 golden rings clanged and clattered wildly, a golden light was given off that drove the armored goon absolutely insane.   
  
  
"THAT STAFF!!!! It belongs to only one person!", pausing to frantically search the surrounding foliage for his new target," SHOW YOURSELF, MONK!!!!", cried out the obviously disturbed soldier. Suddenly a voice came from over head," I am here, Dynasty slave.".  
  
  
The soldier bellowed out again," SHOW YOURSELF, COWARDLY MONK!!!! I WILL MAKE YOUR JOURNEY INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION A REAL PAINFUL ONE!!!!". The mysterious voice replied," I am right front of you.".   
  
  
In an instant, an ancient Shao-lin monk appeared right next to the staff. Ran-Chan thought to herself," RAYDEN LIVES! RAYDEN LIVES!".   
  
  
The Ancient One cut right to the chase as he told the soldier," Go tell your Dark Empire Master that the prophecy of the 13th Dragon has been set into motion and that there is nothing that he can do to upset that prophecy." The soldier quickly disappeared after hearing the message as Ukyo thought to herself," He talked without moving his lips the whole time.".  
  
  
The girls of Team Tendo knew that their lives as they knew it were about to be drastically changed.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
  
  



	5. The Gift Pt 2

**_CHAPTER 4: THE GIFT pt.2_**  
  
  
  
  
With the mysterious armored soldier gone with the wind, Akane and company slowly let their guard down enough to follow the ancient looking monk to the nearby village. Everyone stood on alert still just in case of another surprise attack as Akane took over point with Ran-Chan pulling up the rear this time.   
  
  
With their adjusted to almost no light at all, the girls were temporarily blinded by the light the soft light of a huge bonfire burning near the center of the town. The radiating heat from the blaze also grew in intensity as the girls drew closer to the pit fire. Akane had to stop about 30 paces from the fire because it became too hot for her or anyone to get any closer.  
  
  
The monk stepped a couple of paces in front of the group. He raised his left hand to the center of his chest in a prayer like gesture. And a few seconds later, he passed his hand through the dancing flames. Instantly, the flames died down from a raging inferno to a medium sized fire in the blink of an eye.   
  
  
The kind monk gestured towards the fireside area and asked," Would you ladies please join me beside the fire?". Unsure of how the Ancient One might react if they said no, the girls cautiously sat around the campfire in a circle. They did this to keep an eye out for each other and on the Ancient One.  
  
  
A few tense moments had passed before the Ancient One spoke to the captive audience," You 5 ladies have no reason to be afraid of me. I am here to help you get ready for the most difficult fight of your collectives that lays ahead of you.".  
  
  
Shampoo spoke up," Honorable Monk, please forgive Shampoo. But why you think that Shampoo need your help?".  
  
  
The monk calmly responded," Dearest Shampoo. Even though you are an Amazon and one of the strongest in this group. Your brute strength will not be enough to help you defeat this particular opponent. As all of you just saw with that foot soldier back there.".  
  
  
"Pardon me, but I think that we would've done alright...", Ran-Chan said confidently. The monk calmly replied," For all of you to be victorious over this enormous challenge, Ran-Chan Saotome. You must bring your 5 individual minds & souls into one singular focus like a razor sharp blade."pausing," You were very lucky that the soldier' cockiness helped overlook Nabiki' secret skill. Or else you would've lost that fight badly.".  
  
  
As the seemingly harsh truth set into each girl' mind, the Ancient One reached into his pouch and pulled out 5 glass spheres. The 5 spheres glowed in the soft light of the campfire. Each one of the spheres glowed in a different color.  
  
  
As the Ancient One moved his hand towards the now white hot fire, the spheres started glowing brighter and slowly lifted up from the monk' hand. Slowly the hovering balls started spinning in a circle as the monk removed his hand and placed it in the same prayer gesture as earlier. The spheres gained enough speed that they went flying off towards each girl. The girls caught the spheres in their bare right hands.   
  
  
The Ancient One rose to his feet and slowly walked to his left until he stopped behind Ukyo. Placing his staff on Ukyo' right shoulder as he spoke," Ukyo Kuonji. You are a perfect mix of beauty, brawn, and brains. Your heart and soul seeks justice. So, that will be your reward as well as the Armor of Hard Rock. Be careful with the strength that your armor will bring you, U-Chan. It could be a help as much as a hindrance.".  
  
  
As the Ancient One raised the staff from Ukyo' shoulder and moved onto Ran-Chan, the character symbol for "Justice" appeared in orange on Ukyo' forehead.  
  
  
He placed the staff on the right should of Ran-Chan and spoke," Ranma-Chan Saotome. I sense a white hot fire burning in your soul that can be only rivaled by the heart of an erupting volcano. Thus, your reward is virtue and the Armor of Wildfire. Many secrets of all the armors will be revealed to you all in time. Be careful of your emotions with these armors. Like emotions, these armors can also flare up and out of control at anytime.". The monk raised the back to his side and moved onto Shampoo as the red character of "virtue" shown brightly on Ran-Chan' forehead.  
  
  
With the monk in place behind Shampoo, he placed the staff on her shoulder and spoke," Shampoo the Chinese Amazon. Much like Ukyo, you have the mix of beauty and strength with cunning added in. With all of these attributes at your disposal, you still hold the value of life high upon a pedestal. That is why I give you the reward of life and the Armor of Strata will answer to you.". With the staff removed, Shampoo' forehead adorned with the dark blue character for "life".  
  
  
The ceremony continued with Nabiki. She took a deep breath as the Monk decree," Nabiki Tendo. You have proven to be deceptively powerful that only needs to be unleashed. Trust is strong within your soul like the waves of the swirling oceans. Thus you will be rewarded with trust and the Armor of the Torrent will be yours to control. Let your heart guide you and your friends to safety, Nabiki-chan.". The staff was removed as Nabiki' light blue symbol for "trust" made a return visit to Nabiki' forehead as the monk moved onto Akane.  
  
  
The Ancient One finished the ceremony by placing the staff on her shoulder and decreed," Akane Tendo. Inside of you is a ray of light that you must find for yourself. You also possess the wisdom to set that light free. And so I give you the reward of wisdom and the Armor of Halo which will be yours to handle.". With that said, the Ancient One returned to his seat at the top of the campfire circle as the green symbol for "wisdom" shone through.  
  
  
With the monk back to where he sat before the little ceremony, he spoke once again," Now, to bring the first part of your armor to light. You need only call out the name of your armor and they will respond. Once that happens, you will be able to call upon the full power of your armor after that.".   
  
  
Hesitantly, the girls stood up with a firm grasp on their spheres as they extended their hands over the fire. Somehow the spheres protected their hands from the kiss of the flames.   
  
  
Needing someone to start the ball rolling, Akane stated," Okay, I will go first. But I want you all to promise me that you will do it with me.", pausing," I know that we are all scared, but the Ancient One hasn't done anything to wrong us since we met him. Here goes.". The agreement was accepted with 4 uneasy nods.  
  
  
With that said, Akane cried out," HALO!!!!!". Akane' battle cry was soon followed by other cries," WILDFIRE!! HARD ROCK !! TORRENT!! STRATA!!". Instantly, the 5 apprehensive girls were engulfed by a blinding light as the girls could feel an incredible change took place. Just as quickly as they were encased in the light, Team Tendo was released from it with a major change.  
  
  
The slightly ragged clothes that the girls had been wearing were replaced by a mystical metal that felt more like skin than armor. A tingling sensation raced through every one of the girls fiber as their armor increased their speed, reflexes, agility, and strength in an indescribable way.  
  
  
Wishing to thank the Ancient one for his gifts, Ran-Chan and Akane turned to where the monk was sitting and found that he was gone as the sun slowly started to rise.   
  
  
The puzzled girls tried to make sense out of what had just occurred . The hardest part to figure out was exactly how did the Ancient One knew stuff about them without them saying anything to him.   
  



	6. A Heart 2 Heart

CHAPTER 5: A HEART 2 HEART  
(2 days later)  
  
  
With the strange things that seem to plague Team Tendo constantly still fresh in their puzzled minds, it was no wonder why the Sisters Tendo found it very hard to sleep. Inside the abandoned temple that they were using as a temporary shelter , Shampoo and the other girls appeared to be sound asleep as Akane and Nabiki quietly sneaked out of the sanctuary area and sat outside on the small set of stairs leading into the temple. They quietly sat on the wooden planks and stared blankly towards the silvery crescent moon.  
  
  
A few moments had passed when Nabiki finally broke the nervous silence by asking her younger sister," What's on your mind, sis? It seems lately that you have had a lot on your mind. And I could only guess that it somehow revolves around one Ranma-San.".  
  
  
Akane replied," That's just one of many things that I have been thinking about the last couple of days or so. I know that I should be worried about getting us all back home safely, but all I can really think about it is if Ranma and I are really meant to be together.", pausing as a tear slowly rolled down her left cheek," I can't help but think that this is our ancestor' way of saying that we were only meant to be together for a short time.".   
  
  
Hearing those defeatist words coming from the normally stubborn Akane just made Nabiki snap. She replied sharply," Listen here, sis! I am just as worried about Ryan as much as you are with Ranma, but I know for a fact that you and Ranma are really meant to be together for a long time. I mean, why else did you two try to hide it from yourselves for all of those years that he was living with us.," pausing to catch her own falling tear," Besides, you two have always stuck with each other through the thick and the thin. Look at the way that you guys argued with each other constantly. If that doesn't say you are in love with each other. Then I don't know what does, Akane.".  
  
  
Knowing that Nabiki was telling her the truth, Akane silently went back to looking at the moon. Soon the Sisters Tendo were joined by a still half asleep Ran-Chan Saotome on the narrow staircase. "What are you two magpies out here cackling about?", asked Ran-Chan as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
  
Akane replied," Not much, Ran-Chan. Just kind of venting off some steam about some things that I was thinking about. We didn't mean to disturb you, sis. We were about ready to turn in for the night ourselves.", pausing to stretch her arms," Let's get some sleep everyone.".  
  
  
As the trio of fatigued girls gradually rose to their feet, the high wall of nearby trimmed shrubbery managed to cough up a few surprises for these road weary souls.  
  
  
"HALO! WILDFIRE! TORRENT!", cried out each girls to the heavens as they armored up and took the fight to the multitude of armored foot soldiers with a fury.   
  
  
With the first wave of soldiers wiped out quickly, more of their tin plated buddies joined the fray as the commotion of the fighting awoke Shampoo and Ukyo about halfway through the second wave' attack. "What the heck is going on out there?", asked U-Chan as she looked outside a nearby window with sleep still in her eyes. She saw her traveling mates in big trouble as more and more soldiers joined the fight.   
  
  
Not wanting to left out of the fight, the girls put on their armor and jumped out a nearby window. Once they were on the ground, Ukyo told a still sleepy Shampoo," Lets Rock & Roll, girl".   
  
  
The fight raged on as all 5 girls let loose with a fury of feet and fists that landed on their metal targets with deadly accuracy and force. Each soldier fell hard to the fury of each girl' attack.   
  
  
With the last of the secondary wave destroyed and laying pieces at the feet of Team Tendo, a momentary celebration took place as the girls slowly started walking back towards their bunks. Almost ready to power down from their armors, the girls were caught off guard as many more soldiers lined up for another round of combat rock & roll.  
  
  
"Where all of these soldiers coming from?" asked Shampoo amid puffing breaths. As the reinforcements slowly moved into place and slowly surrounded the 5 reluctant warriors, Team Tendo found themselves standing back to back and had no choice but to fight.  
  
  
While they stood in their fighting stances, the girls noticed that the advancing soldiers mysteriously started slowly backing away. The puzzled girls started looking at each other trying to make sense of their enemy' weird actions. Suddenly, the answer became clear. The girl' character symbols were shining brightly on their foreheads.   
  
  
And like an earlier incident, a light switch in Akane' mind was turned on as she realized what the sudden appearance of the characters meant. This realization brought a new factor in this unstable equation.   
  
  
Akane yelled to the others," It's time to show these metal turkeys what the full power of our armor can do!",pausing as she stepped forward a bit," Follow my lead!". Slowly raising her arms to the heavenly gates, Akane called out," ARMOR OF HALO!! DAO AKI!!!". Instantly, a green lightning bolt struck Akane and encased her in an energy field that completely changed her armor mystically.   
  
  
Once Akane emerged from the energy bubble, she was a truly menacing site in her new mystical armor of Halo, which was accessorized well with a very long two handed sword. With gauntlet, leg, chest, helmet, & shoulder armor in place, Akane told the others," It's your turn, gang.".  
  
  
Nabiki and the others took a cue from Akane and brought on the full fury of their armor with a truly terrifying sight to behold as the girls emerged from their energy cocoons.  
  
  
Armed with Akane' Sword Of The Halo, Ran-Chan' Swords of the Wildfire, Nabiki' Spear of the Torrent, U-Chan' Hard Rock Tri Part Staff, & Shampoo' Bow of the Strata. The girls quickly and furiously demolished the massive assembly of foot soldiers in the blink of an eye.   
  
  
Once again, Team Tendo stood among the empty armors of the fallen Empire soldiers as Ran-Chan cheered out," These armors are totally AWESOME!!!".   
  
  
Slowly powering down their armors to the first stage, Akane sorrowfully replied," That maybe true, Ran-Chan. But I have a strong feeling that we have just gone beyond the point of return in this fight against whatever sent those soldiers against us. Now, we must be ready for anything that they may throw at us.".  
  
  
The sunrise that slowly creeped up over the horizon signalled to the girls that a totally new dawn was breaking for the Ladies of the 13th Dragon.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
